


depravity

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Lissa & Frederick, Small angst not that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: Chrom's desperate voice faded out and Robin succumbed to the dark.He woke up in the tent with Chrom hovering above him, a hazy thought that the scene was familiar.Only then did he note the dark emblem of Grima, intertwining with the mark of the exalt, on his close friend's shoulder.A short about sacrifice and the rewards of commitment.





	

Robin would blame himself about what would happen to Chrom for years to come, no matter what anyone said. 

They had been in a small village, eradicating Risen as always - "Left flank, Chrom! Sully, just...Rampage. You'll be fine - Lissa! Rescue Ricken! Frederick, protect Lissa, Lon'qu, behind you! Cordelia, pair with Say'ri." -calling out commands - "Aye, tactician!" - and the battle had been going fine until the chief appeared. 

There was something eerie about the way it stood so straight and carried the lance. It hurtled through the mass of dead bodies, going straight for Chrom. Robin didn't think twice - he fired Thoron, and as the prince turned around, a lance found its way up Robin's stomach and into Chrom's right shoulder. A piercing cry from Libra and several axe blows to the head killed the chief as Robin kept bleeding out. 

 

Chrom's desperate voice faded out and Robin succumbed to the dark.

He woke up in the tent with the Chrom hovering above him, a hazy thought that the scene was familiar.

Only then did he note the dark emblem of Grima, intertwining with the brand of the exalt, on his close friend's shoulder. "There are better places to nap than on the ground, you know," Chrom said in a quivering voice. "Take my hand." Robin, still weak, grasped at Chrom's hand and pulled himself up with a groan of pain. "Chrom," He murmured in a raspy voice. "What happened?" 

As he narrated, the prince grew paler and paler, a cold sweat breaking out. Robin placed a hand on his face. "Shh. You need to rest too. Your shoulder..." He trailed off, worry evident. "T-tiki says we can fix it," Chrom whispered, clutching at his shoulder. 

"And Tiki is here," The manakete had entered the room unnoticed. "I have the tome required, but Robin has not fully healed yet. I do not think it would be safe to attempt the spell..." She said quietly. Despite the circumstance, Robin was still curious. "What is this tome?" "It is called the Book of Naga. Created by my mother and passed down a royal bloodline of which eventually turned on itself." An evident sadness was present. "Poor Julia. Her brother murdered their parents, and next, razed almost everyone in the castle. She was the only one left. This book is yours to use now. You are the Scion of Plegia and I daresay you have seen enough death to unlock its full power." She left the room with a "good luck" and the door flapped behind her.

Robin stared at the tome in his hands, gingerly flipping through the pages as Chrom sat by his side. A page caught his interest and he stopped, glancing at Chrom and back at the book. "I...Believe this will work..." He examined the page once more and sighed. "Yes. Ok, Chrom, let's remove the illness." The prince turned towards him. "How do we start?" "Like this." He kissed Chrom, earning a (muffled) noise of surprise and both their vision turned black. Chrom blindly groped around, bumping into someone. "Chrom, open your eyes," Robin instructed. "We are in your mind as of the moment. We cannot take long. The process will be decidedly violent - a battle..." Chrom hurried to catch up with Robin and a tense silence fell between them. "....It was nice," The commander offered up somewhat meekly. "Beg pardon?" "The kiss. It was nice." He awkwardly mumbled and Robin smiled. "That is good to know. Maybe we can do it again later?" He said somewhat shyly and Chrom laughed. "Yeah. Let's get rid of this thing." 

At the core of his heart, Chrom saw a flash of white hair and was met with an identical Robin. "Not this again," he sighed. The fake Robin cackled. 

"Oh, yes, this again! I will eradicate you, mortal. I am Grima - the end! Destruction! Chaos! I will blow you up from the inside out! Finally, I will have my way..." The beast roared and suddenly everything was in the sky again, on the dragon's back. They fought for a while until the two began to flicker. The real Robin cursed. "Seconds left...Forgive me..." 

In another split second decision, he hastily cast Mjölnr (the ultimate thunder spells book he'd found somewhere) and struck himself in the process. Grima shrieked and died for good and Chrom awoke to see his - boyfriend? - hacking up blood. "Oh, gods! Robin!" The tactician smiled painfully and kissed him again, leaving bloodstains on his lips. "Told you we'd...Do it again..." He coughed and wiped his mouth. "I love you," he mumbled. "Bet on your brand that I'll be back in that field," He joked and hacked up more blood. "Gods, don't talk, Lissa, SOMEONE GET LISSA!" "Chrom," Robin breathed his last and went limp with his hand still intertwined in the prince's. "Oh, no, gods, no, please, no! Robin, you can't die! Wake up! Robin!" He sobbed, burying his face in Robin's cloak. He only dimly noted the other members of the army and the burning pain in his arm was gone, but what did that matter? Robin was gone now and who knew if he would ever come back?

Over the next few months, Chrom did everything out of basic necessity. He barely even talked to anyone and his temperament slowly changed. The Exalted Falchion looked duller - or was that a trick of the light?

Everyday, members of the army found themselves in the little field south of Southtown, desperately hoping for a flash of white hair. Anything to make Chrom better - return life to their army, their family. 

It was a cloudy day when Lissa and Fredrick went to the field. The two, now married, went to the field in what was now almost a ritual. 

It had been five years. It surprised everyone that Chrom had gotten back on his feet again, but he was never the same. Undeniable ruthlessness in combat and a black, burning hatred for Risen had warped him. 

 

He had fallen to depravity.

 

Lissa spotted something white. Her mind knew it was probably just a dog or piece of clothing, but her heart could not help but soar. She took off running, Frederick not far behind, and skidded to a stop in front of the tree with her hands over her mouth and eyes shining with tears not yet fallen. 

A groggy Robin sat up and rubbed his eyes, squinting in the now bright sun. Lissa shrieked and tackled him in a hug, sobbing all the while. Frederick, too, had gathered him into a hug, surprisingly. Robin whispered to his companions, apologies and promises and soothing words to make things right.

Chrom had heard his sister shriek and hurried to the field. He hadn't visited it once since Robin's death - it was too painful for him - but if his only other precious thing were to disappear...

He dropped the Exalted Falchion and it landed with a quiet thud in the grass. A look of shock, happiness, and sorrow appeared and Robin gave him a huge, nervous grin, opening his arms for a hug. 

Without second thought, Chrom grabbed him close and held on tightly, tears sliding down his face. "Don't ever -" He choked. "Don't do that ever again, you idiot!" He cried into Robin's cloak. "Don't ever - ever leave me again," Robin grasped him just as tightly with a fond smile. "I promise. I promise, Chrom, and I'm so sorry for ever doing it." "You...You self-sacrificing, stupid..." "But I can be with you here, now, and today. Isn't that the reward you reap?" Robin pressed his lips against Chrom's forehead. "Come on. We've got to tell everyone I'm back, right?"

That day, many wept tears of joy, and the royals of the kingdoms rejoiced - the tactician, beloved by many, was back. Regna Ferox, with Basilio and Flavia, held an extravagant party. Aversa, now ruling over Plegia, welcomed him back whole-heartedly (if not with a little teasing). Say'ri, in Chon'sin, (and Yen'fay, though from behind the scenes) was happy to see him back as well and gave him several gifts under the condition that he never disappear like that again. 

The old Chrom had come back from depravity so quickly; he was like fireworks. His smile was always on his face again. Chrom was thoroughly lectured by Robin after the latter found out about his recent habits of eating, drinking, and sleeping the bare minimum. The prince only got him to stop by sliding the royal ring on his finger and pressing a kiss to his lips.

The next day, nobody would comment if Robin was limping a lot or if Chrom looked a extremely sore.

Lissa had a fun time laughing, though.


End file.
